Will You Accept Me For Me?
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Chapter 3 up already. Rei and Kai went to the mall to meet up with Mariah. Lee finally makes his appearance and What will Mariah do to Rei While they're shopping?. This is going to be a triangle. KaiXReiXLee.
1. Unexpected Happenings

Hi People!!! I know I'm supposed to submit the next chapter of "I Want To Be With You", But I've just been itching to submit this story. This is the dare that Zetes asked me to do… well, I dared her to do a Tyson and Kenny fic, and so I told her to dare me to do a fic to make it equal. This is a triangle fic Kai/Rei/Lee, but most likely that this will be a Kai/Rei fic tho. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade… I wouldn't mind owning Rei or Kai tho ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Will You Accept Me For Me?  
By Ritchie Waterfighter _**

**__**

_~*~*~*~ Rei's P.O.V ~*~*~*~_

_*Brrr!!* _It's so cold… I thought as I shivered slightly. Ugh! Of all the times I could fall in the water. 

"Huh?" I said as I felt something inside my body change. The top of my Chinese outfit is feeling kind of tight in the chest area and my pants seem kind of loose. 

"Ray! Hey, Ray! Are you alright, buddy?" I hear Tyson yelling as I heard footsteps running towards me. I pushed back the hair that was blocking my eyes and nodded, well until I saw the look he was giving me. 

"Ray?" He said blinking, and asked, "That you?" 

I stood up frowning. "Of course it's me. Who did you think it was?" I blinked. Did my voice just changed? Did it get a bit more _feminine_? My train of thoughts was interrupted as a low whistle erupted. I slowly got out of the small spring and looked sternly at Tyson. 

"What was that for?" 

Tyson started to poke his fingers together, "Well, I don't really know how to say this, but you look-" 

"TYSON! IS REI ALRIGHT?!?!" Max's voice cut through as he was running towards us. He screeched to a stop right in front of Tyson and me. 

"Hey, who's the girl?" He asked. 

"What do you mean, 'girl', Max?" I snapped. 

"Rei? What happened to you?" Max asked. 

"I was meditating over the bamboo stalks over there," I said, pointing to the bamboo stalks with another tied between across the two of them. "Until I got hit in the head by Tyson's beyblade. I guess I was in too deep into my trance to notice my surroundings. That's why I fell into the lake. What's the big deal anyway?" I asked curiously as I got out of the water. 

"Oh man, not another one." Another voice said as he ran tossing me a towel as he ran towards us. 

"Let me guess, you fell on that spring, didn't you?" He asked while pointing to the spring where I was. 

"Yes," I replied, confused, while wrapping the towel around me, "What's the big deal?" 

"Do you guys know this person?" The man asked, turning to Max and Tyson. 

"Yes, we're his teammates." Tyson replied. 

"Well then, " He said pointing to Tyson, "Go back to your sponsor, tell him to go to the Jyusenko Springs office, and you," He pointed to Max, "Come with us." 

I don't think I've ever seen Tyson run that fast before… unless you count the time with him running to the buffet table when we were at the tournament before. 

The man didn't say anything to Max or me until we got to his office. I don't think I've ever seen Max this quiet either. 

"Don't you feel any different?" he looked at me. 

"Not really… why?" I reply, confused. 

"Do you feel any different about yourself?" 

"Well, my shirt tightened and my pants seem loose." I reply simply. 

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked as he turned to Max. 

"Max," he replied quietly. 

"Well Max, I suggest that you cover your ears and, um," he turns to me. 

"Rei," I replied. 

"Yeah, Rei. You better take a look in the mirror." 

Hesitating a bit, I took off the towel that was wrapped around myself and looked at the mirror. I gasped as I saw a girl with strawberry blond colored hair with the same length as mine. She was also wearing the same things that I am currently wearing. Raising an eyebrow, I laughed. 

"Nice trick mirror, do you use it very often?" I asked. 

"No tricks. You're looking at yourself." He replied simply. 

I finally looked down at myself and gasped. _No way…_I thought as I looked up again and raised my hand to touch my reflection. Before my hand even came close to touching the reflection, everything around me seemed to be getting blurry, very hazy. Darkness seems to consume my vision as I felt myself fall down. 

_To Be Continued… _

Well? What did you people think? I'm still working on Chapter 3 of my other Beyblade story since I had a severe case of writers block. I'll try to submit the next chapter of this story soon, and I'll also try to submit the next chapter of the "I Want To Be With You" Fic. Please Review, and try to go easy on the flames cuz this is just the beginning. Later ppl.

Ritchie Waterfighter


	2. Rei's Really A Girl?

Thank you to the people that reviewed so far. I know the first chapter was kinda rushed, but this chapter is longer than the first one, and I hope it would explain what I wanted to point out in the first chapter. I don't really recall much about the Ranma stuff cuz it's been like a long time since I watched the series, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Lady Adako: Thanks for giving me the idea for the eye color; I didn't know what color would've suited him, so thanks. ^.^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade, but I wouldn't mind owning Kai or Rei tho. ^_^. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 2 

"Don't worry, Mr. Dickenson. He'll be alright." The man said. 

"Are you sure that 'he' is really our team member?" Mr. Dickenson asked curiously as he poked Rei, making him squirm in his unconsciousness. Within a few minutes, Rei woke up and stared at Mr. Dickenson and the man that gave him the towel. 

"Mr. Dickenson, what's going on? Where are the others?" Rei asked quickly. 

"The other Bladebreakers are on the other room." Mr. Dickenson replied. 

"Well, now that you're awake, I have good news and bad news." The man said. 

"Let's start with the bad, at least I can hope to look forward if the good news is good." Rei sighed. 

"Okay. Bad news is that you fell into the cursed spring of girl, meaning you have turned into a girl for at least a week, but most likely a month." The man said. **_(AN: Okay, I kinda forgot what the cursed spring was called, so please don't kill me for that.) _**

Rei groaned under his breath and muttered something incoherently. "And what's the good news?" 

"The good news is," the man turned around to get a bowl of hot water (not too hot that it would burn you, but hot enough to be handled) and dumped the whole content of the bowl at Rei. 

Rei let out a small yelp in surprise and he quickly noticed that his voice and body seems to change again. Tyson suddenly burst into the room. 

"Who screamed?" He said as he looked around and his eyes stopped at the drenched boy in front of him. 

"Ugh. You could've at least warned me that you'll throw water at me." Rei grumbled. "Tyson, out. Don't ask, don't tell." He quickly added as Tyson looked at him. 

"That's the good news. You can turn back into a guy when hot water soaks you. Remember this though, if you get splashed by cold water, you turn back into a girl." The man said after Tyson left. 

"So you're telling me that I just turned half-girl and half-boy?" Rei asked, his golden eyes flashing in disbelief 

"I'm afraid so." The man replied. 

"Oh man." Rei muttered. 

"When, roughly, do you think he'll be back to normal?" Mr. Dickenson asked. 

"The least I've got recorded is a week. It usually depends on how it wears off on the person. One time, it took about a year for the curse to lift on this one person because he swallowed some of the water. The average for the people to turn back though, is about a month." The man concluded. "Mr. Dickenson, why don't you give me your number so that I can keep track on how Rei is doing?" 

"Alright" Mr. Dickenson said as he gave the man his number. 

"How did you know about the person who turned into a girl for a year?" Rei asked. 

The man's ears turned red. "I was the one who turned half-girl for a year." 

"Drag…" Rei said. 

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's go Rei." Mr. Dickenson said. 

Rei nodded and left the room. 

"Well, what happened?" Kai asked, with an eyebrow raised. 

"Just a little, er, incident." Mr. Dickenson said dismissively. "Let's have lunch, er, boys." 

Rei shot Mr. Dickenson a look and went out the door. Kai noticed the sudden behavior change in Rei. 

_'All of a sudden he seems so moody. What's wrong with him?'_ Kai thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At The Restaurant ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rei ate his food and eyed the iced water in front of him. He couldn't look at cold water the same way, at least for the upcoming month. 

"You alright, Rei?" Max asked as he looked at Rei, "You look a little down." 

Rei gave a weak smile. "I'm fine, just exhausted I guess." 

A waiter then came by their table to refill the glasses, when at the same time, Tyson stood up to go to the washroom. As the waiter crashed into the chair, he lost his balance and spilled a pitcher full of cold water to the person beside Tyson, which happens to be Rei. 

Rei's drenched strawberry blond hair covered his face and looked down. His body shrank as he felt the same tingling feeling. 

"Oh, man. I'm **_SO _**sorry, Rei" Tyson apologized. 

Kai looked at Rei intently as he brushed off the wets strands of hair from his face. Kai gaped at Rei. Was this the same blader he respected? The one that changed right before his eyes? 

_'He looks different,'_ Kai thought, still looking at Rei intently. Rei looked up and saw that Kai was looking at him-err…in this case, her intently. 

"What? Never seen a girl before?" Rei asked playfully. 

"In your case, not really." Kai sneered and went back to eating, but was taking occasional glances at Rei, who was given a towel by the waiter to dry him, er, herself. 

"You know, Rei, for the month, I think that you should get new clothes." Mr. Dickenson pointed out. 

"Also considering the fact that Tyson is a klutz in more things than one." Max added 

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. 

"So are you telling me that I should stay like this for a month?" Rei asked, her mauve eyes flashing in disbelief. 

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Kai said, with a sly look at Rei. Rei blinked at Kai. Did Kai just have a hopeful look in his eyes? 

"How exactly am I going to buy female clothing?" Rei asked mournfully. 

"Owa but dat grr Mawaya (How about that girl Mariah)?" Tyson asked with his mouth full. 

"You want me to ask Mariah to help me out?" Rei asked as Tyson swallowed his food. 

"Yeah, why not? I mean she _is_ a girl, and she _is _your friend." Tyson said, taking another large bite of the chicken in his hand. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you guys planned this from the beginning." Rei mumbled, pushing her plate away from her. 

"Well then, Rei, go ahead and call her." Mr. Dickenson said, pointing to the payphones near their table. Rei stood up and dialed Mariah's number. 

RING! RING! 

"Hello?" Mariah said as she picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Mariah. It's Rei." 

"Hey Rei, what's up?" 

"Nothing much. Are you alone?" 

"Not really. The other White Tigers are outside training. Why do you ask?" 

"Don't freak out at what I'm going to tell you, okay?" 

"Did Kai ask you out already? Whoa, that's pretty quick." 

Rei sweatdropped. "No, not yet, actually but I called for a different reason." 

"Hmm… Rei, how come you sound different?" 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I fell into the Jyusenko springs, so now I'm half girl for at least a month." 

"I see. Do you need help on anything?" 

"Yeah. The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson all agreed that I should stay as a girl until the curse wears off. Don't tell the other White tigers though" 

"Don't worry, I won't. Bring someone we know with you if we're going to meet up. I heard that the people who got cursed get different results." 

Rei looked around at the Bladebreakers table to see who would be the best companion. Tyson? Nah, he thinks too much about food. Max? He's okay, but he smiles too cheerful. Kenny? I don't think so. He's too busy wearing out Dizzi's keyboards so I guess he's out too. Mr. Dickenson is a busy man, so scratch him out too. Rei then looked at Kai. 

"Hold on, Mariah," Rei said, lowering the phone. "Kai, is it okay if you come with me to the mall?" 

Kai raised an eyebrow, eyes locked on Rei's mauve eyes. 

"Fine. It's not like there is anything else better to do here." He replied. 

"Good. Mariah, when's a good time for you?" Rei said, lifting the phone again. 

"If you want, we can go now." Mariah replied. 

"Alright. Meet you there in an hour. Bye." Rei said as she hung up the phone. 

"Well boys, and Rei, Let's head back to our rooms and change. Kai and Rei, I'll have a Taxi drop you off to the mall. The rest of you are going to be practicing in the basement, alright?" Mr. Dickenson asked. 

The Bladebreakers nodded and filled out. When Rei got into their room, he froze in front of the closet. 

"What's with you?" Kai said. 

Rei quickly grabbed a pair of pants, a shirt, and a roll of tape. **_(AN: Since he doesn't have a bra. Hey Leina, doesn't the tape sound familiar? XD)_** She ran to the bathroom and locked the door with a click. Kai shook his head as he was leaning against the wall waiting for Rei. When Rei came out, she was wearing a loose T-shirt and loose pants. Kai smirked as Rei came out of the bathroom, finishing braiding her hair. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Rei said as she finished tying up her hair. 

_To Be Continued… _

Yes, I'm a crazy person by actually agreeing on the dare… Naw, I just wanted to do a triangle. I dun think I'll make a kaiX Lee pairing on this story tho…. Seems kinda freaky O.o. Well, there's chapter 2… already O.o damn dat was quick. Oh well. Tell me what you think, aight? Please leave a review. If ur gonna flame me, please be gentle, man. U dun c me burning u up -.-U. 

Ritchie Waterfighter 


	3. Mall Madness

Thank you to the people that reviewed so far. Sorry for not updating earlier, cuz I had another case of writers block !!! Dun u just hate those? Lee finally appears in this chapter, k? OH! And those of you confused with the while roll of tape thing with Rei from the last chapter, she's wearing an undershirt and used the tape to roll up her boobs, k? It was from a movie that Leina and I watched over the summer when I slept over at her house. I think it was called "Now And Then" or something like that. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the fic! And Lady Adako, yes, most likely Rei's female form will have a better figure than Mariah's…. I think I just ruined part of the Story -_-U, and I'm still working on how the other White Tigers are going to react when they learned that Rei turned into a girl yet… -_-U Am such a slow worker… Anyhow, enough of my rambling. On with the fic. (Authoress giggles insanely) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Beyblade, though I wouldn't mind if I owned Rei or Kai tho ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 3 

Rei sat on the back seat and was pretty fidgety, she couldn't stay put. Kai noticed this, even though his eyes were closed the whole time. 

"Cool it, Rei. We're just going to meet up with Mariah, why are you getting all nervous?" Kai asked, still with his eyes closed. 

"Easy for you to say. You're not gonna see a childhood friend who will probably look at you in a different way because you've changed." Rei retorted back. 

"I wouldn't worry about it. You sound like an overexcited girl going on a first date." Kai muttered. 

"Aw… Are you asking me out, Kai?" Rei asked, batting her eyes playfully at Kai. 

A light pink tinted Kai's face, but it wasn't very noticeable. 

"We're here. If you need a ride back, just call Mr. Dickenson and I'll pick you up, okay?" The driver said. Kai then breathed a sigh of relief that Rei didn't notice his face as she headed out of the cab. 

"Well? Where is she?" Kai asked irritably. 

"KAI!" A voice yelled out when they entered the mall. Both Kai and Rei looked at the direction where the yell came from and saw Mariah and Lee heading towards them. Mariah quickly ran up towards them and looked at Rei. 

"Whoa, Rei, is that you?" she said, gaping. 

"You look surprised." Rei said lightly. 

"Hey Mariah, is she that friend of yours that you wanted to meet up with immediately?" Lee asked, crossing his arms. 

"Yes, she's um..." Mariah stuttered. 

"Reine." Kai said, making both Rei and Mariah turn to him. 

"Nice to meet you, Reine. They call me Lee." Lee said, extending his hands towards 'Reine'. 

"Err…hi…" Rei, or should I say Reine, said. 

"Come on, Reine. Let's go." Mariah said, pulling Rei with her. Lee looked at the two girls as they headed to La Senza. "See you in an hour in the food court, guys!" 

"Cute girl. Known her for long?" Lee asked, looking at Kai. 

"You could say that." Kai said, turning his heel towards the hobby shop. 

~*~*~*~*~ Rei and Mariah Scene ~*~*~*~*~ 

Rei looked around the shop with some distaste; everywhere she looked there was female underwear, with a few exceptions of a few pajamas and other stuff. 

"Come on, Rei. We have to buy these first, unless you have some already." She said, looking at Rei up and down. 

"No I don't have a bra," Rei sweatdropped, "I'm wearing an undershirt and taped my chest, alright?" 

"Alright, fine. If you want to keep wearing the tape and feel all uncomfortable in it, then let's move on." Mariah turned her heel and was about to leave the shop, when she felt herself getting pulled back. She smiled to herself before she looked at Rei. "Knew you'd see it my way. Let's go." 

"You are evil." Rei muttered, looking at the lingerie in front of her. 

"Hey Rei, if I leave, it's your loss." Mariah said, then grabbing some of the bras from the rack. "I'm guessing that you're a "C" cup, so go to the change room, rip out the tape, remove your undershirt and wear that." 

Rei looked at her and muttered, "Of all the people that could fall into the cursed spring of drowned girl, why'd it have to be me?" She then went into the change room. 

"Come on. Being a girl isn't all that bad." Mariah said, hearing a scoff from Rei as she tore off the tape. 

"Easy for you to say. You weren't a guy this morning." She grumbled, opening the stall and stepping out. 

"Now isn't that more comfortable than that tape?" Mariah asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the tag." Rei mumbled. 

"That fits you perfectly. Good, we'll buy about three pairs. You do plan to change it, right?" Mariah asked. 

"I won't be comfortable wearing this while training." Rei tried to argue, but Mariah cut right through it. "No big. I can give you some of my unused sports bra, unless we buy a couple of good ones here." She said dismissively then paying for the underwear. Rei just sighed; there was no way she could get away from this. This was going to be hell, especially for her. 

After about an hour of torture from being pushed into one clothing store to another, Rei seemed exhausted. From Urban Behavior, to Bluenotes, the Gap, Old Navy, DKNY, Tommy Hilfiger, ESPRIT, Stitches; well to put it simply, Mariah dragged Rei into all the clothing stores in that particular mall and was able to find an outfit that suited Rei, even though they had an extremely limited time in each particular shop. 

"Alright Rei, go to the washroom and change into these." Mariah said after digging into the bags, dropping one of the sport bras that they purchased by the sink, then tossing Rei a shirt and a pair of pants. "Now hurry cause we're suppose to meet up with Kai and Lee in the food court now." 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rei exclaimed, eyes the clothe before her with some distaste. 

"Oh stop being a baby and wear it. You're a top ranked Beyblader for goodness sake!" Mariah exclaimed. Rei tried to reason, but Mariah slammed her down with the, "if you don't go and change your clothes right now, I will buy a pot of hot tea and pour it over your head while we are in front of Lee." 

"Do I have to?" Rei whined. 

"Yes, now go change and I'll get our food." With that, Mariah left Rei in the girl's bathroom with a plastic bag, so that she could place the clothes that she was currently wearing. 

"I can't believe I'm wearing this. How can girls wear this? It feels **_so_** awkward." With her whining slowly said, she quickly changed her clothes and headed out. 

~*~*~Food court~*~*~ 

"Hey guys!" Mariah said, joining the two boys at the table. 

"Where's Reine?" Lee asked. 

"Who?" Mariah asked confused. 

"The girl that you were with, _remember_?" Kai said, giving her a look. 

"OH! Sorry, my mind was just preoccupied for a second there. She's coming though." Mariah said, flustered. The three of them were busy eating and chatting, well, Mariah and Lee were doing most of the chatting, but you get the point right? Anyway, Kai's spoon was midway to his mouth, but dropped it suddenly as he saw this girl approaching them. 

"Rei…ne?" Kai asked, almost forgetting to keep Rei's name a girl. 

The girl in front of them was blushing like crazy as she was trying to hide her stomach. She was wearing a tank top that showed a bit of her stomach and was wearing leg-hugger jeans. 

"You look great! Now isn't that a better change from what you were wearing earlier?" Mariah asked, practically beaming. 

"If better you mean less than what I usually wear, then I guess so." Rei said sitting down, still covering her stomach with the plastic she was holding. 

"You have a better looking figure than Mariah too," Lee commented, looking at Rei up and down, making her blush even harder and causing Mariah thwacking him upside the head. "Ow! What? I was just telling her the truth." Lee grumbled, rubbing his head. 

Rei looked at Lee after the compliment but after a quick glance at Kai, slightly frowned. What was upsetting him? Tyson or Max wasn't even around, so what could get him in a grumpy mood now? 

"Are we done with this?" Kai muttered. 

"What's with you?" Mariah asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I still have practicing to do, if you don't mind." Kai said, pushing his food aside. 

"But Kai, the American tournament isn't until two weeks from now." Rei pointed out. 

"I know that. You need to coma back with me now, so that you can help Rei out. Probably motivate him." Kai said. 

_'What's he talking about? Me motivate myself?'_ Rei thought, _'I don't need motivation… but I do need practice. Oh wait, that's what's he's implying._

"Alright, I'm coming." Rei said, picking up the bags of clothing that she and Mariah bought. "Thanks for your help, Mariah. See you, Lee." 

Kai helped Rei up in carrying the bags but nearly dropped them as he heard the next few words that Lee said, "Yo, Reine! Are you free tomorrow?" 

"Only after training, right Kai?" Rei said, receiving a scowl from Kai. 

"Great. Want to go see a movie with me?" Lee asked, noticing that Rei's face started burning again. "Sure." She replied, "Bye now." 

With that, Kai and Rei headed towards the entrance of the Mall, with Kai calling the cab from the hotel. On the ride back to the hotel, Kai was wearing a scowl the whole time. 

"What's wrong, Kai?" Rei voiced out. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kai grumbled, closing his eyes. Rei sighed. Typical, he'll never get an answer from Kai. 

~*~*~*~Meanwhile… ~*~*~*~ 

"Mariah, why didn't you tell me what you had a friend like that?" Lee asked as they were walking back to where the other White Tigers were. 

"For one, you never ask." Mariah said, entering the house and headed straight to her room. Lee, unfazed by Mariah's reply, just smiled and looked out the window from his room. _'Man, I've just met her, yet it feels like I've known her forever.'_ So he slid down to his bed, thinking about the girl he just met. 

"Oh Reine…" 

_To Be Continued… _

ACK!!!! (Runs for cover) Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! (Covers head) I know that it's bad enough that it's late, and I did it like that. Sorry again. Well tell me what you think ppl. I think that I need to improve on this. Well, what are you still reading this for? Please review. 

Ritchie Waterfighter 


End file.
